Violet Eyes
by Alagoria
Summary: Years after the Charmed ones are gone, demons control the world. A dieing demon utters a prophecy about a girl with violet eyes who will bring down the demon empire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Charmed!

Sooo please read and tell if I should continue with this story!

Xoxo

**Violet Eyes**

"Beware the one born on a lightless day. Beware the seventh born daughter. Beware …the one… born... with violet eyes, for she will spell the doom.. Of the age of demons!" The old seer gasped out with his last breath, and then promptly burst into flames. The demons collected around the scorch mark on the floor look around at each other nervously. "Don't listen to him he was an old fool!" The foremost demon said. "I don't know Balach… his word held a ring of truth that we all felt." The collective demons murmured agreements and began to talk amongst themselves. "Silence!" Shouted Balach "I will hear no more of this talk! The age of demons will never end! It is treason to speak otherwise. If you know what is best, you will not repeat what the seer has said. Leave me… Leave me I said!" The demons hurriedly disappeared. "You are the fool" said the demon who had spoken out earlier. "You will destroy us all!" He quickly shimmered out leaving a shaking Balach behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Charmed!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Xoxo Alagoria (:

Violet Eyes: Chapter 2

Almost sixteen years later...

_New York City _"Violet, we are all waiting on you, hurry up and bring dinner in!" My mom shouted to me from the dining room. Well she isn't really my mom, you see I'm adopted. My parents died when I was little and my sisters and I got split up into different homes. I haven't heard from any of them since I was five. "VIOLET! What is taking so god damn long?" my dad screamed. Snapping out of my memories I hurriedly picked up the platter of food and headed down the hall. I paused at the mirror and stared at my reflection. I had my mom's long blonde hair and small, slightly upturned nose and my dad's porcelain skin and full sensuous pink lips. Long light brown eyelashes framed the one thing that was mine alone, my eyes. They were the color of violet, or amethyst, hence my name. Looking in the full length mirror I stared at my body, my legs had tapered out and were now long and slim, curves had developed in all the right places. People at my school had begun to notice. Girls responded with envious looks and cruel remarks, boys with long glances full of promises and lots of rude comments. It made me uncomfortable; with a sigh I turned away from my reflection and hurried into the dining room. I sat the platter down on the table and took a seat across from Adam. Adam is the only child my adoptive parents were able to conceive; he is 17, and only a year older than me. "Sorry I took so long I was waiting on the chicken to finish cooking." I said. "Next time hurry up I just got done with football practice and I'm starving!" Adam whined. His eyes on my chest the whole time. "I don't know why we even keep you around, we should send you right back to child services with the way you treat us!" sniffed Mary, I think of my adoptive parents by their first names because to me they will never be my real parents. Dick, a very suitable name for my stepfather or at least I think so, chimed in to. Going on and on about how I was so ungrateful and how I didn't show them any respect. I looked down at my plate and started putting pieces of chicken on it, tuning them out. After a while they stopped and turned to Adam asking him about his day. "How was lunch? Did you like the food I packed you? Do you need any money?" Mary blathered on and on. I felt a familiar urge welling up in me; if they would just shut up I could control it. Whenever I got angry weird things happened, people disappeared and where found later at remote locations with no memory of how they got there. Things blew up, or danced around. I stood up abruptly and left the table, and ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and flopped down on my bed. I could hear them screaming at me to come back down to dinner that I wasn't excused, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to let them witness what happens when I'm angry. They almost put me in a group home when I was little when strange things started happening. I screamed into my pillow, I felt the building up of some force," CRACK!" the sound of something breaking came to me. I lifted my tearstained face from my pillow and looked around for the damage. With a gasp I stared at my windows. The glass was all smashed, it looked like spider webs.


End file.
